Peanut Otter's Disco/Discovision
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx (Episode starts at the night view of Agloe, New York with a bird on the roof of the abandoned Agloe General Store, then a view of the disco, with a light now turned on. We cut to the inside of Peanut's bedroom, where Peanut picks up a remote and sits on his couch with Juanita) Juanita: All of our favorite low-budget programming starts before 5 AM. (clicks remote) Announcer: Our programming will begin shortly. Peanut: No, no, no. Take your time. It's worth the wait. Announcer: Agloe Public Access presents: "Duck & Cover," your source for the latest in non-biased news, rants against our evil overlords, and useless facts.. Juanita: This is gonna be greeeeat! (sips hot chocolate) Announcer: ...has been canceled! Juanita: (spits out hot chocolate) Why in the world would they cancel "Duck & Cover?" What could possibly be more entertaining and enriching? (cut to the TV showing a superhero playing a guitar, followed by a screen reading "GUITARMAN!") Guitarman: Hello citizens of Agloe! I'm Guitarman! Defender of all guitar-related music! Peanut: This is an outrage! Guitarman: (shows his phone number: "1-555-555-GMAN") So, here's my super secret number if you want to talk about... (phone rings) Hello citizen! Peanut: (angrily) Where is me and my wife's "Duck and Cover?!" Guitarman: Your... what? Peanut: I'm quite certain you wouldn't know mainstream culture if it bit you on the cape! Guitarman: The mainstream is the enemy! Peanut: Do they just give a show to just anybody over there? Guitarman: Indeed citizen. Peanut: (surprised) Really? Guitarman: Yes. Peanut: It's that easy? (hangs up phone and dials a number) Hello? Agloe Public Access? (excitedly) Give my disco a TV show! Give it a TV show! I want a show! Announcer: It's Discovision!!! Live from Peanut Otter's Disco in Agloe, New York! With your hosts Rydia Rydiason and Sheegwa Miao, and your master of ceremonies, Peanut Otter! (cut to Rydia and Sheegwa) Rydia: Welcome to Discovision! With all the dancin', prancin', and go go go! I'm Rydia Rydiason! Sheegwa: And I'm Sheegwa! Rydia: Our first song that will be danced to tonight, is "Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison! Hit it DJ Mordecai! (Cut to the disco attendees dancing to "Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison) Zak (to Wheezie): Our dancing is being broadcasted to everyone in Delaware County! Wheezie (to Zak): And to Albany and Ulster counties and the New York City area via cable! (camera pans out to Dongwa, Peanut, Juanita, Luan, Lynn, Jelly, Baby Butter, Steve, Demencia and Hun-Hun dancing.) Hun-Hun: (dancing whilist yelling over the music to Juanita) Who's idea was this? Juanita: (dancing whilist yelling over the music to Hun-Hun) Rydia and Sheegwa's! Peanut: (dancing whilist yelling over the music to Dongwa) Hey Dongwa, what's with your LGBT flag print collar? Dongwa: (dancing whilist yelling over the music to Peanut) It's to signify me and Brian's relationship! Peanut: (dancing whilist yelling over the music to Dongwa) Okaaaaaaay then. (Cut to Minerva Mink and Robbie Rotten operating cameras) Robbie Rotten: I require some eyedrops afterwards. Minerva Mink: Why, exactly? Is it because you don't want to ruin your precious peepers? Robbie Rotten: No, it's because I HATE DANCING!!! Minerva Mink: So, I guess you're like Peanut when he refused to do the Noodle Dance. Robbie Rotten: Exactly, now, stay focused! I need you to do the rest of the camerawork because I'm the laziest man in the omniverse! Minerva Mink: Alright. (Cut to Brian and Dongwa dancing) Dongwa: Ha-haaah! Brian: We're such a good dancing duo! (The two stop, and then Brian kisses Dongwa on the cheek) Dongwa: Awwww... (Cut to Sagwa dancing and laughing) Zak and Wheezie: *both from offscreen* GO SAGWA, GO SAGWA, GO SAGWA, IT'S... uhhh.... Tuesday? (Cut to Juanita dancing with Peanut) Peanut: Come on my Juan-juan! Juanita: ¡Muy bien! Let's do this! (Cut to Jelly dancing) Jelly: Time for some 80's dancin', to make this joint pop! (Jelly continues dancing) Jelly: It's radical with a capital R! (Cut to Butter opening a mosh pit) Butter: Mosh-mosh! (People jump into the mosh pit) Butter: *giggles* (Cut to Mordecai) Mordecai: Alright, let's do this! Let's talk to Poison! (Cut to everybody dancing hard as C.C. DeVille's solo begins) Dongwa: *yelling from offscreen* YEAH! WOO-HOO! (Everybody dances hard until the song finishes. After that, we cut back to Rydia and Sheegwa) Rydia: That was some awesome dancing! Sheegwa: Now to Peanut, our MC! (Cut to Peanut announcing) Peanut: Hey everybody, are we having fun? (Peanut holds out his microphone) Everybody: *to Peanut* YEAH!!! (Peanut puts the microphone back up to his mouth) Peanut: Alright then! (Cut to Zak & Wheezie slipping out the back of the disco into the backlot) Zak (to Wheezie): Most of this sleepy town relies on a mom-and-pop cable provider for internet, phone, and the cable services to watch stuff such as Nickelodeon and HBO and the disco's public access show. Wheezie (to Zak): And the rest of the town relies on FiOS or DirecTV to see the disco's TV show. (Zak nods.) Wheezie: (looks at the viewers) Don't expect the disco's TV show to be on Hulu, Amazon Prime, or Netflix, folks! Zak: Wheezie! You broke the fourth- (Fourth wall visibly shatters) Zak: *from offscreen* Wall. (Cut to Peanut and Juanita dancing to "Let's All Chant" by the Michael Zager Band) Juanita: You're muy bien at dancing, mi esposo! Peanut: Thanks Juanita! (Cut to Timothy and Yoko dancing) Yoko: 私はこれまで最高のダンサーです！ Timothy: Yeah! Yoko: I'm surprised you know Japanese, my love. What I just said means "I'm the greatest dancer ever!" Timothy: Yes, Yoko! (Timothy and Yoko continue dancing) Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki